At present, for an externally compensated gate driving circuit, a pulse width used for the gate electrode output needs to be adjustable, and the problems of electric leakage of the oxide thin film transistor (TFT) and a weak output voltage loading capacity due to the cascade need to be solved. Moreover, an existing gate driving circuit cannot effectively store a pulse signal inputted by a shift register unit of a previous stage, thereby affecting the output of the gate driving signal of the current stage.